My Dad
by Darkness is where I thrive
Summary: this is about the main character of explorers of sky dad being dialga & i'm sorry about the spelling&grammar mistakes full summary inside & the main charter will transform into a vulpix & i will try to keep to the main story line as much as possible
1. Prolouge

**Hi this is Darkness is where I thrive. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. If you don't, don't read it and please no mean reviews. This story is about if the hero of Pokémon mystery dungeons father is primal dialga/dialga. Also Pokémon belongs to game freak or Nintendo and if I have stolen any of your guys plot lines or anything else I'm sorry I didn't know.**

My dad

Summary: Raven can't believe her dad. He's gone complete insane asking dusknoir to go capture disobeying Pokémon and he expects everyone to do what he says just because he is dialga or now she should say primal dialga. Her uncle palkia and grandfather arceus must be disgusted. Look what happened to grandmother Giratina when he tried to take over the world. He got sent to the reverse world. Well she won't let that happen to her dad, she's going to try and change her dad back to the way he was before the collapse of the Temporal Tower that started world's paralysis by find the time gears. To bad she has know idea where they were hidden expect for a few clues. But she's sure that if she finds a friend then with the help of her Dimensional Scream and that friend she get her dad back. But first she has to get out of her room find the location of the time gears and some how to find a way to go back in time not using her dad or the small amount of time power she has. It will be a race against time, her teacher dusknoir and her father. In the end she will find friendship, travel through time and go to the end of the earth to get her dad back.

**That was the prologue and the first chapter on word will be in first person of raven the hero of explorers of sky **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again I hope you like the summary. I'm still working if there are going to be any pairings so maybe but it will be mostly friendship/sibling bond between Grovyle and raven, a mentor relationship between raven and dusknoir and eventually the partner in the main story. Also dusknoir will not be all bad he just cares a lot about raven.**

Chapter 1

I can't believe it dad has sent dusknoir out for another secret mission. His missions are something about Pokémon who aren't obeying dad any more. Personally I can't blame them. Dad has gotten kind of bossy. All he does is roar nowadays nothing like before the plant's paralysis and the collapse of the tower where we once lived. Everything is so different. The world was a much different place. My friend lapris was still alive, dusknoir was only a duskull back then, dad still cared about making the family reunions, I was still allowed to go outside and there weren't all these stupid sableye running all over the place. I still why dad had the sableye in the first place they only care about themselves. Dad says there here to protect me. I think there just here to make sure I can't runaway. Like I'd runaway, I have no place to run to heck I haven't been outside in since I was ten. I keep trying to convince dad to let me outside our gardens and he keeps saying next year dear next year. That's what he has been saying for six years. I ask dusknoir my mentor and teacher why dad doesn't let me outside the walls of his fortress. He says "It's because he worries about you Raven. The world nowadays is a dangerous place." "If it is such a dangerous place, why does dad keep me in here and does not train me to be able to face all the danger by myself and let me out of here once and a while?" "Because he still wants to see you as his little baby girl, who still needs protecting and he wants to be the hero who chases all the scary monsters away from his little princess." He said "Then why don't we go to the family reunions any more? I liked playing with mew Jirach and celbi." I asked "You two don't go any more because your father has gotten into a small fight with your uncle palkia and your grandfather arceus." He said "Over what?" I asked "About the punishment for your grandfather's lover your grandmother Giratina." "Thanks dusknoir for the info." "You're welcome Raven. Have a good night and I want that report on why the temporal tower's collapse on my desk two days from now." "Yeah Yeah Yeah." was all I said. Well that shed some light on the subject of my insane dad and his reason's for what he does. But I have a feeling that Dusknoir isn't telling me something. Man I need to get out and see what's really happening out in the world and that's what I do. I'll start packing tonight and will leave as soon as I get my paper in. Maybe the time powers I inherited from dad will come in handy especially my Dimensional Scream. To bad to use my Dimensional Scream I need to find someone I can trust. It's not like I can ask Dusknoir and no one in their right minds would get involved with Dialga's daughter when it will only led to death. I just won't tell anyone that I'm Dialga's daughter. Now to get to work on that paper.

**Yeah I'm done. Sorry it took so long. Yes Raven is human till the jump which she will turn into a vulpix but she will remember when she eventually. I haven't decide yet. Also it will explore more on where the time gears are Grovyle's and Raven's relationship and the back story. It will mostly be in Raven's Pov but a point's I might have others and maybe a special ch. or two. Till next time Darkness is where I thrive.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated since last year. For a while had a writer's block but I'm over it. Yay. So on to ch 2.**

My Dad

Ch 2

Raven's Pov

After finishing my paper, I started packing. Putting some things into a backpack I then put on my usual outfit. (Black turtle neck, black jeans, white vest, white fingerless glove, white leather belt and black knee high boots.) Finally I put my long white hair into a braid, I got from my grandfather Arceus, into a braid. Walking toward my bookcase and grabbing a large thick book, I opened it. Inside sitting there innocently lay the last my mother gave before she died a pokeball. Calling out my mother's oldest friend Spiritbomb appeared before me. "Raven it's good to see you again" Spiritbomb said. "You to Spirit." I said. He grimaced "Must you continue to use that old nickname?" "Yes and I have a question for you and you must not tell anyone about it." I said. "Raven I was your mother best friend, partner, the one who made her realize she could talk to Pokémon and the one who set your parents together but I can see you're serious. So yes you can trust me not to tell anyone. So what is this question?" He looked worried. "Spirit you know I want to travel the world and I'm wondering if you will go with me?" I asked. "Raven of course I will go with you. Someone needs to make sure you don't get killed." He said. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said sarcastically. "Your welcome. Raven have you thought how we're going to get out of here with out Dialga or any of his sableye finding out." He said. I looked over at my desk. My report caught my eye. "I think I know." I said with a grin.

**Sorry if you think it's short. I will probably have the next chapter up in the next week or two. It will probably be longer.**


End file.
